Pokemon: Trinity
by Jackdaw King Azrael
Summary: Three aspiring Pokemon Trainers, setting forth from Pallet Town to begin their quest. But along the way, they will encounter dangers and challenges that will push them to the limit. Will they falter, or will the bonds they share with each other and their Pokemon prove strong enough?


Forward

Hello all, and thank you for reading my story. I have to give a lot of credit to sprinter1988 for inspiring me with his excellent Pokemon fics, which I recommend wholeheartedly. This tale is the collaborative work of myself and three of my friends, with each of us having created a main character. The plot will borrow elements from the Anime, the game, and even the Pokemon Adventures Manga, and combine them together into a semi-real world atmosphere. So without further ado, I give you the first chapter of Pokemon: Trinity.

Chapter 01

Pallet Town.

Nestled in the southwest of the Kanto region, this little village might have seemed unremarkable to an outsider. But nothing could be further from the truth. Pallet was the home of the celebrated Pokemon Researcher, Professor Samuel Oak. Every year, young aspiring trainers would travel to his door, anxious to receive their first Pokemon and begin their journey to become Pokemon Masters. Outside of that fact, however, Pallet did enjoy a relatively quiet day-to-day.

Though this particular morning was proving to be an exception.

"Come on, you lot! We're gonna be late!" Rose Burns called to her friends behind her as she jogged down the street, "I don't want to miss out on my Charmander!" At 12, Rose stood at 5'1'', with an athletic figure. She had straight brown hair hanging down to the nape of her neck, and matching eyes. She was clad in blue jeans, a scarlet t-shirt, white sneakers, and her favorite denim jacket. It was blue with a decal printed on the back, a red rose wreathed in flame. Though Rose had lived in Pallet Town since she was 3, she was born on Cinnabar Island. In fact, the Cinnabar Gym Leader, Blaine, was her uncle.

Behind her, one striding and one struggling, followed her two friends, Leon Johnson and Nathaniel "Nate" Garrow. Leon was 13, 5'9'' and like Rose, was physically fit. But where Rose was more solid and muscled, Leon was slim and agile. His hair was a dark auburn, medium length to allow some curls, and his eyes were a steely blue. He was dressed in a pair of gray jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a navy blue button shirt worn open over that. In addition, he wore black boots, fingerless black gloves, and his favorite pair of lucky goggles, silver with red lenses. Much like Rose, Leon was not a born native of Pallet. He was actually not even from the Kanto region. Instead, he was born in Blackthorn City, Johto region. When he was 5, his family moved to Pallet, and he began his friendship with Nate and Rose.

The last member of the trio was Nate. While his friends were in good shape, Nate was decidedly not. At 13 years old he was 5'7" and a bit thickset, with jet black hair cut in a layered style, and brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of khaki slacks, black sneakers, a camo green t-shirt with a black Pokeball on it, a brown leather jacket, and a short brimmed black fedora hat. Nate was a Pallet boy born and raised. He spent a lot of his time watching the various Pokemon that made their home at Oak's Ranch, dreaming of the day when he too would begin his journey. Although, looking back, he didn't think it would start quite like this.

"Rose, it's 7:45 in the morning! The Professor probably isn't up yet." Nate grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee. He was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination. Luckily, Staryubucks opened early and thus he was not without caffeine. Next to him, Leon rolled his eyes, "You knew this was coming Nate. She's been talking about it nonstop for the past week. And you know you're just as excited."

"Right, right. But it's not as if she's never had a Pokemon before, or is she not currently carrying one of the most rare and sought afterAARGHH!"

Nate's train of thought was derailed by Rose storming back, grabbing him by the ear, and dragging him along at what was to her a more acceptable pace. "Nathanial Garrow, you know very well that Eevee is too young to battle! Now stop being a prat and let's move!" The aforementioned Pokemon squeaked her agreement, "Ee-vee!" Eevee was indeed a rare Pokemon, so much so that some trainers dedicated their entire careers to the care and study of the squirrel-like Pokemon. Rose had such aspirations, at least part. Rose was the niece of Blaine, the Fire Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island. He was also a part time Pokemon Researcher, and it was rumored that he himself taught Professor Oak. The little Eevee had been a gift from him during his last visit. Completely smitten with the little Pokemon, Rose longed for the day when she could evolve her new pet into Flareon with a Fire Stone, beginning her Eevee-trainer quest by combining it with her other passion: Fire Pokemon.

"Owowowowowowowow!" Nate tried to keep up but was unable to do so without experiencing considerable pain. Shaking his head, Leon decided his friend had had enough, "Okay Rose, I think you made your point."

"Groowwl!" The final member of the odd precession made his own opinion known. Since his early years, Leon had always been accompanied by a Pokemon pet of his own: his Growlithe, Hadrian. Leon had found the puppy during a fierce storm, when he had heard a rough scratching at his door. When Leon opened up, there was Hadrian, his fur soaked and his body racked with chills. Taking him inside, Leon wrapped him in blankets and set him down by the fire, giving him a bowl of warm water and staying with him through the night. The next day when the storm had passed Leon took Hadrian to find his family, which turned out to be a pair of Arcanines in service to the Pallet police department. Hadrian's mother was ecstatic to see her littlest pup, and she gave Leon a big dog kiss for saving him, something that amused Nate and Rose to no end. The police chief said that the three friends were always welcome at the station to play with Hadrian, and for years they spent whole afternoons there. On Leon's 9th birthday, the chief decided to give him Hadrian as a gift, and the two had been inseparable. Hadrian was in most respects a typical Growlithe, but he had a very distinguishing feature. Where others of his species all had black irises, his eyes were a deep azure, oddly the same as his masters'.

"Hmph!" Rose huffed in annoyance, but she released her friends' ear. The trio had arrived at the Laboratory, and Rose charged up the walkway to knocked on the door. "Professor!"" she roared, "Professor Oak! We're here for our Starters!" When no response was forthcoming, Rose growled in frustration, handed Eevee to a surprised Nate and began pounding the door with both hands, "PROFESSOR! OPEN UP RIGHT NOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Abruptly. The door swung open, causing Rose to fall forwards face first onto the (thankfully carpeted) floor. As she raised her head and groaned, she found herself at eye level with a pair of brown dress shoes. Pushing herself onto her knees, she looked up into the stoic face of Professor Samuel Oak.

"Well," the Professor remarked, arching an eyebrow, "you certainly have the right temperament to raise a Charmander, Miss Burns."

"Heh, sorry Professor," Rose murmured as she picked herself off the floor.

"Oh, don't worry. You're hardly the first young trainer to put dents in my door." Oak smiled as he lead the three inside, "Good to see you Nate, Leon. Hello, Hadrian."

"Morning Professor." chorused Nate and Leon.

"Growl!" Hadrian added.

"And who is this little one?" Oak asked, looking at Eevee.

"Oh, Uncle Blaine gave her to me for my birthday!" Rose said proudly. Eevee jumped from Nate's arms into Rose's and curled into a comfortable ball.

"Well, I imagine she'll be quite the fighter one day, if she's anything like her trainer," Oak chuckled, "But come on now, let's go meet your new friends."

Together, Oak led them to the main room of the laboratory, to a pedestal holding three Pokeballs. On a small card in front of each one was a symbol. One was a leaf, one a water drop, and one a flame.

"Well, here they are: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and of course-" he was cut off by Rose dashing forward and grabbing the Pokeball with the flame card, "-Charmander."

Rose gazed at the Pokeball with undisguised glee. Carefully, she opened the sphere, releasing a stream of white energy that convalesced into a small orange lizard-like creature with a petite blaze of flame burning on it's tail.

"Char!" it exclaimed, looking up at Rose.

"Awww! He's so cute!" Rose knelt down and gave her new friend a hug. Eevee expressed her affection too by nuzzling Charmander's face with her nose.

"A perfect match," observed Oak, "How about you two?" he asked, turning to Leon and Nate. In response, the two boys stepped up to the pedestal and selected a ball of their own: Squirtle for Leon, Bulbasaur for Nate. The two then let their new friends out as well. One was a blue turtle with a red shell walking on it's hind legs. The other somewhat resembled a frog, but with an odd plant growing on it's back.

"Squirtle!" gurgled the tiny turtle Pokemon.

"Bulba-saur!" growled it's grass-type friend.

Curious about his masters' new acquisition, Hadrian cautiously approached Squirtle and sniffed him. Satified, he offered his paw, and Squirtle shook it without hesitation. Leon crouched down and looked at his new Pokemon, "Looks like Hadrian has taken a liking to you, little guy. We'll need a name for you too," Leon thought for a moment, "How about Aramis?" "Squirtle!" the newly named Aramis jumped up and down in approval.

Meanwhile, Bulbasaur and Nate were greeting each other as well. Bulbasaur seemed to be wondering why Leon and Rose already had Pokemon, but Nate only had him. "It's just us for now, buddy," Nate explained as he scratched behind Bulbasaur's ear in a way that he seemed to enjoy, "but don't worry. Soon we'll have lots of new friends on our team. And so will Rose and Leon."

"Well, I'm glad to see you getting along so well with your Pokemon," Oak said, drawing their attention, "I'd say you're all set to start your journey. Now here," he pointed to three bins on a nearby table, "in there you'll find five Pokeballs and a Pokedex. When you've caught more than six, you're Pokemon will be teleported here and I can send them to you when you need them. Use the Pokedex if you need information on any Pokemon you encounter. Now go forth. Your adventure is just beginning!"

The three friends recalled their new Pokemon, thanked the Professor, and gathered their new tools. Then they walked out of the lab door, taking the first steps on the road to their destiny.

Afterward

A few notes on the characters. Rose is based on a friend of mine from England, so whenever she speaks, imagine her talking in a British dialect. She's agreed to help me with English slang. Leon is based on my best friend, and truthfully a better Pokemon expert than me. Nate is actually based on me, which is a bit odd, considering I made him out of shape and fairly comical, but there you go. The final character, based on my best friend's girlfriend, will only be a recurring character for now, but that will change.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
